


Shoe Shopping

by WynterRaevenRose



Series: Tony's Precocious Kid [2]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Humor, Mischievous daughter, Other, School Shopping, Shoe Shopping, Short One Shot, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRaevenRose/pseuds/WynterRaevenRose
Summary: Tony takes Nicole on a Daddy/Daughter Day school shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

> This and the previous post have been in my head for a while. This particular "scene" longer than the other. I wanted to show Tony as the "involved" father because Howard was never there for him as a kid and I think he would take a different approach. Since Tony is older (in his 40's, I think he'd be mature enough as a parent (I know, Tony + mature does not belong in the same sentence ;) ) to realize that he didn't want to spoil Nicole, he didn't want her to take things for granted.
> 
> Also, just an FYI, I grew up with the original Star Wars trilogy and always wanted to be a Jedi so I'm imparting Nicole with that. Growing up around a bunch of superheroes, I figure she would choose Jedi over Disney Princess.

Nicole was starting first grade next week and while Simonette was looking forward to getting a break from her charge, Tony was split between relief from his daughter’s Twenty Questions and remorse that she was going to start school. 

Since she was starting school, she needed clothes and shoes. In lieu of the fact that he wanted to be a more involved father than his own was, he insisted he take Nicole to the store himself. Wanda and Steve decided to tag along.  
They were in the shoe store and while Nicole loved patent leather Mary Janes, she also loved sneakers and oxfords.  
Everything was going swimmingly; especially since there was a bevy of female sales clerks who wanted to flirt with Tony Stark and help his “precious little girl”. Wanda couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how obvious they were being. Steve avoided it by checking out the sneakers.  
“Daddy, I want to tie my own shoes.” Nicole insisted when he kept on taking her shoes off and putting a new pair on.  
“Oh, okay Nic. Give it a shot. Here, try this sneakers on.”

“I’ll stay with her, Tony, if you want to look around.” Wanda said.  
“Okay thanks. I just want to look at the loafers.”  
“Loafers? You mean, like a loaf of bread?” Nicole piped up,.  
Wanda snickered, “No, not exactly. Loafers are a shoe style. Look, see the pair Daddy is wearing? Those are called loafers. They’re casual shoes.” Wanda watched as the child put the shoes on the wrong feet but decided to hold back on telling her to see if she would feel the difference and discover her own mistake.  
“Oh.” Nicole finished tying the sneakers and stood up to walk around. She beamed and ran to Steve, “Look, Uncle Steve! I tied my shoes all by myself!”  
Steve looked down and smirked, shooting a glance at Wanda, who sat on the bench trying a pair of shoes on herself and they smirked. Then he looked down.  
“Well, you sure did a good job of tying those sneakers, Honey but you have them on the wrong feet.”  
Nicole looked down, blinked then looked up at Steve as Tony approached to see how she did. “But Uncle Steve, these are the only feet I’ve got.” She said, earnestly puzzled.  
Chuckles were heard from the sales clerks and a few parents of other children within hearing rang.  
Steve stared at her for a long minute, not knowing what to say before he started to laugh himself. Tony sighed, oh boy Nicole was a trip and a half.  
“No, Sweetie. What I mean is, this shoe,” Steve pointed to her right foot, “Should be on your left foot and the one on your left should be on your right.”  
“Oh, okay. I’ll try again.”  
Nicole ended up with four pairs of shoes. One pair of “dressy” black shiny Mary Janes, one pair penny loafers “like daddy” a pair of sneakers for the weekends and a pair of sneakers for gym class. Done.  
Next were the school supplies and Tony didn’t trust his daughter to not mentally “add” a few unessential things so he’d taken the list that was included in the school packet along with the school calendar and lunch menu.  
“Kiddo, why don’t you pick out a backpack and lunch box.” Tony told her. “Pick out anything you want.”  
Nicole grinned, grabbed Steve’s hand and headed for the backpack aisle. Steve was kind of taken aback at how his shield was turned into a pop culture icon in the form of backpacks, lunch boxes and even on ball caps.  
Yet Nicole chose a Star Wars backpack AND lunch box. She was a huge Star Wars fan since they had a Star Wars movie day one rainy, summer afternoon. Tony decided she was old enough to appreciate the original trilogy. 

The movie nights were a great way for Steve and Bucky to see old movies they’d missed while they were frozen and out of touch with the world.  
He did show her the Phantom Menace the weekend after and while she did enjoy Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Maul and Obi-Wan, she didn’t like Jar Jar or Anakin. 

Tony, meanwhile picked out the composition books and pencils for her. The glue and the ruler and joined them. “Hey, did you get your backpack and lunchbox?”  
Nicole held up a cool backpack with Darth Vader on the back and then the lunch bag had the image from Empire Strikes Back of Darth Vader and Luke dueling with their lightsabers.  
“Daddy, can I get a lightsaber? Please?”  
Tony smirked. She’d been asking for one of those retractable lightsabers since she saw the film. “’ll think about it. Your birthday is coming up. Why don’t you reserve that for your birthday wish list? That way, you can be Jedi for Halloween. We’ll throw a costume party, okay?”  
It looked like a light bulb went on above her head. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She was born on October 30th . “Oh yeah! I would ask for two though because I want you to duel with me. Aunt Wanda, you’re kind of like a Jedi. You can wield energy.”  
Hey, Kiddo. They have the same lunch bag in the soft form. Why don’t you get that because it will last longer and it insulates your lunches better.”  
“Oh, I didn’t see the insulated one. I just saw the metal version.”  
“Okay, let’s go pick up crayons and markers because they were fresh out of stock.”  
They got in the door well after 3pm and Nicole grinned when she saw Bucky. “Uncle Bucky, I’m going to be a Jedi for Halloween! Daddy’s going to get me a lightsaber!”  
Bucky grinned at her and scooped her up into his arms. She was light as a feather.  
“He is? Huh? That’s really cool! I think you’d make a great Jedi, Nic.”  
She beamed proudly. “Aunt Wanda is like a Jedi. She can wield energy with her hands so it’s like she’s using the Force.”  
Steve, Tony, Bucky and Wanda all exchanged looks. “You know, she’s not too far off the mark there, Wanda. You are a like a Jedi.” Steve chuckled.  
Wanda snickered. “Right, I’ll just change my name to Asoka or something.”  
Nicole looked up at Bucky and chuckled, “You can be my Jedi master. You’ve already got the beard.” She rubbed his stubble. “Plus, you have the metal arm that maybe, just maybe you lost in battle with a Sith. We’ll get you a Jedi robe and a lightsaber and we can duel.”  
Steve and Bucky shared a knowing, amused look. The kid had the most vivid imagination he’d ever heard of.  
Bucky grinned, “You want me to be your Jedi Master huh? Your dad has a goatee. What does that make your dad?”  
Without missing a beat, she answered, “Qui-Gon Jinn. He’s a rebel.” She leaned backwards in Bucky’s arms to look at Tony upside down. “Right, Pop?”  
Tony winked at her. “You got it, Kiddo. Speaking of Jedi, it’s almost time for gymnastics. Go get your gear and I’ll take you.”  
“Cool! Put me down, please, Uncle Bucky.”  
“Sure thing, my little Padawan.”  
She giggled as he put her down and ran off.  
“If you’re her Qui-Gon Jinn and Bucky’s her Jedi Master, what does that make me?” Steve asked.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Uncle Steve!” Nicole called out from down the hall as she ran to her room.  
“What about Uncle Bruce?” Tony called.  
“He’s Yoda and Aunt Nat is Emperor Palpatine because she has the taser discs like the Emperor has Force lightning. Sam is the Millennium Falcon. Wait, maybe Dad is Han Solo.”  
Tony nearly spat out his water at that. “Are you trying to say I’m a smuggler?”  
“Well, you are the business man, Dad.”  
Wanda cracked up. “She has a point, Tony.”  
Tony waited until she returned with her gymnastics duffel bag. “Who’s Rhodey then?”  
“He’s Lando Calrissian. He’s a smooth talker and gets you out of trouble. If I had a chow chow puppy, I would name it Wicket and he could be my Ewok.”  
Tony shook his head at her, “Right, we have to work on your subtlety, Munchkin.” There was an amused glint in his eyes. “Ready to go?”  
“Yes! Piggy back, Dad?”  
“Sure, hop onto the counter stool and climb on.”  
Tony backed up so that Nicole could hook her legs around Tony’s waist from behind and drape her arms over his shoulders.  
“See everybody later!” Nicole called out.  
“See you later, Nic!”


End file.
